


Sweet Surrender

by AnOddSock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: Meg is always the one who can make Ruby let go and lose herself in sensation. Today is no different, but today Meg draws it out and makes sure she gets off first too.You'd almost think she was evil or something.





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober!
> 
> 17\. **Masturbation** | ~~Seduction~~ | **Collaring | Orgasm Denial**
> 
> I picture this as Meg 2.0 and Ruby 2.0 but whatever floats your boat! Whether this is an AU where they're both human or whether this is them both having fun as demons? Entirely up to you!

Ruby glared at Meg where the domme stradled her waist, both of Ruby’s hands caught up in one of her own.

Meg's other hand reached into her pocket and pulled out the thin collar that Ruby wore during their sessions.

“Ready to play nice?” Meg asked, letting it swing from her finger.

“No.”

“Hmm, always did like it rough didn't you?”

Meg clambered up until she could balance over Ruby’s chest, pinning Ruby's arms between her legs..

“Like it when I make you take it though don't you?”

Ruby really did, she liked to earn her submission, she liked to know she'd fought against it and only then could she let everything fall away. Meg didn't mind, they were both trained in various forms of fighting and defence and the ability to spar with each other until Meg got the upper hand and could collar Ruby as her reward had become a wonderful way to focus and being their sessions.

It wasn't ideal, Meg's apartment wasn't huge, and the floors were all wooden floorboards broken up by rugs and whatever clutter she left lying around. But it worked for them.

Ruby felt the tug and slight constriction around her neck that signalled Meg's winnings and everything went pliant.

Meg laughed and moved away. ”Cornered the fox again.”

She began stripping off her sweaty workout clothes and didn't bother to redress. Her sweetly naked form only adding to her air of confidence. She had no need for costumes or apparel. She just _was_ and it was enough to make Ruby want to sit at her feet and stare all the damn day long.

She opened a box that had been stashed under the nearby bed and picked out a rather sheer and pale blue babydoll chemise with matching lace panties.

“Time to dress you up.”

“Ugh, really, the pastels again?”

“Yep, snap to it.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, sighed, but climbed off the floor and began to undress.

 

* * *

 

Ruby was desperate. Really. Fucking. Desperate.

Meg was a master at teasing. She’d worked Ruby over for… Ruby glanced at the clock, surprised at how long it had been, yet simultaneously feeling like it had been twice that long.

Everything from nipple play to dirty talk, spankings to blindfolds Meg had ordered Ruby into one scenario after another. Alternating them all with long minutes tormenting Ruby's clit with the her exceptionally strong vibrator and dipping fingers inside to caress her g-spot, making the afternoon light dance as her eyes blurred with pleasure.

And now she was panting on the rug, kneeling in place, watching Meg pleasure _herself_ and unable to touch or move.

Nothing held her down, she didn't need it, once the collar was on she was Meg's for the day and would do whatever was asked of her. And Meg had told her to kneel, fingers laced behind her head, and watch.

Meg gasped in pleasure, much louder than it should have been. She was putting on quite the show. Ruby narrowed her eyes.

“Don't like what you see baby?”

“You know that isn't true.”

“Hmm. Look a little sour, something the matter?”

Ruby grit her teeth. Everything, everything and nothing, need and want and _please God, fuck, touch me_ were all she could think.

“Damn you, you know what.”

“Wanna hear you say it.” Meg replied, moaning and widening her legs. Ruby could see the place the vibrator dipped in between her folds, see the glistening wetness of her own arousal and the lube, could practically taste it.

She'd tasted Meg often enough that she barely had to imagine what it would be like to lick and touch, the memories sprung to mind so clearly, her mouth watering a little at the idea.

“I wish you were touching me.”

“Wish I were fucking you?”

“Anything, something, whatever you want. Need to come.”

“Soon, baby, soon.”

Baby. She hated that name. Hated the pastels and the sweetness Meg insisted on, and yet craved it and caved under it time after time.

Meg knew it, knew she had to get Ruby out of her head, away from black denim, leather jackets, and hard scowls and into a place where she couldn't think of her own desires any more.

It was the only time in the week Ruby’s thoughts shut up and calmed down. The only time she wasn't raging at the world, or herself, because everything was focused on Meg — and what Meg could do to her.

Meg moaned louder, touching her own breasts, caressing around the base of her throat. She bit her lip and Ruby mirrored her, tongue dipping out to wet her own in tandem. It was the only movement she allowed herself besides breathing.

She wouldn't crack. She’d follow Meg's instructions to the letter. Too proud to fail.

Meg drew it out but eventually found her release, gasping and heaving on the couch cushions. When she came back to her herself and slipped off to kneel in front of Ruby, Ruby whined.

Honest to god _whimpered._

The vibrator was buzzing, slick with everything that had been inside Meg and she trailed it up Ruby's thighs making her twitch.

“Ready for the best bit, my little fox?”

Ruby couldn't speak, and nodded. She'd been teased to within an inch of her life and then had to sit back and watch Meg fall apart the way her own body longed to.

Meg reached down and stretched the panties wide, dipping a finger in and rubbing between Ruby's legs, dragging across her swollen clit and further to see how wet she was. At last, at last, she was touching again, allowing sensation again.

“So very ready. I think you might be ruining these though.” She plucked at the elastic of the panties. “Whatever will I do with you, you can't get enough.”

Ruby scowled. She wanted whatever Meg offered, just _something, anything._

“Please.” The word slipped out without warning.

“Oh, has the fox reached the end of it's chase?”

“Meg, mistress, please, give me it I can take it. I need it.”

“I know, but I enjoy watching you beg.”

Ruby took initiative in a surge of arousal and kissed Meg, thrusting forward to drive her tongue into Meg's waiting mouth. She nibbled her her mistresses lips and teased with her tongue. Begging and begging, _I'll do whatever you want._

Meg pulled back with a sly grin. “Well, when you ask like that how can a lady refuse?”

She kicked the vibrator up a notch and slipped it down inside Ruby's panties, letting the the lace encase it and hold it in place but stretching the material wide to make sure it fit. It leaned against Ruby's stomach and her muscles spasmed under the touch and the hum of the buzzing.

Meg moved it around, watching to see when it hit just the right spot, and pulled back with a satisfied grin.

“However long you last, that's how many rewards you get.”

Ruby took a big breath in. How long? Minutes, seconds? It didn’t matter, she’d hold back as long as she could and hope it was enough, Meg's rewards were always worth suffering for. She wanted them all.

Ruby clenched hard, muscles going rigid as she tried to acclimatise to the strong pulses assaulting her swollen, sensitive clit. Groaning low and hips stuttering to the side, she flung her head back in desperation.

Meg crawled behind her, gently easing her arms down from where they were dutifully held clasped at her neck.

Ruby felt her hair brushed aside as Meg leaned in to kiss her throat. Lips sucking against her salty and glistening skin, more pressure points, more pleasure to get lost in.

“There now, is that better?”

“Yes, fuck, needed. Need.”

Meg pulled Ruby flush to her chest, naked breasts pressing through the chiffon of the lingerie Ruby was dressed in.

“I'm watching the clock, you just feel. Give in.”

Ruby tightened her stomach muscles. Trying to draw back. Not yet. Not yet. _Not yet._

She wanted to savour this.

**Author's Note:**

> There were not enough rare pairs or women in my Kinktober fun so, here, we got this!  
> I've got Abaddon later in the month, but I just had to do something else too. 
> 
> I hope you liked it, thanks for reading! Leave me some thoughts if you have them <3


End file.
